


Let me cherish you

by HotApplepiez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is not good with feelings, Happy Ending, I just wanted to vent a bit lol, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe smut idk lets see how it evolves, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please they need to communicate, Poor Skeppy, Tags May Change, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotApplepiez/pseuds/HotApplepiez
Summary: Skeppy confesses to bad. For Bad, this is nothing but bad news. He can't tell what he feels towards the other and that's what pains him the most.A multi-chapter fic that's just a slightly angsty vent in disguise
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. The confession (number one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Thought I'd write a fanfic instead of doing my presentation. I'll add chapters when I can.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)  
> Also if there are spelling errors, please tell me and I'll fix them.

As much as Bad wanted to be there for Skeppy and listen to him, this was just one of the few situations where he'd rather not listen at all. 

The day had started normally with Bad sending Skeppy a good morning message. They had a few short chats throughout the day and then recorded a video. It was all good until Skeppy asked Bad to privately call him, as he had 'important things' to talk about. This made Bad anxious. This wasn't anything like Skeppy and who knows what would make him so serious all of the sudden. Bad hesitantly clicked the call button. It rang a few times before Skeppy answered.

"Hi Bad. Glad you called," He said, clearly nervous about something.  
"You told me to call, you muffin," Bad answered, feeling uneasy with Skeppy's nervousness.  
"Yeah, about that. I had something to tell you. And it's kinda important," Bad felt his uneasiness grow. This wasn't good at all. Whatever Skeppy was about to say would most likely be not good.  
"What is it?" Bad hesitantly asked after being quiet for a good amount of time. He looked through his room to see any possible distractions if something really bad happened.  
"Why do you sound scared, Bad? It's nothing terrible. At least I hope it isn't," Skeppy chuckled, making Bad feel a bit better. Skeppy was right. It can't be that bad, right?  
"Okay. Can I tell you the thing now?" Skeppy asked. Bad hummed into his mic, giving Skeppy a turn to speak.

"So, okay. Um, I think I might have feelings for you? Like romantic feelings. I want to date you and stuff. Yeah. So, like, I just want to know what you think because I kinda came to this conclusion not too long ago," Skeppy mumbled, Bad barely making anything out of the speech. Once what Skeppy said hit him he felt himself blush. It wasn't anything he expected or wanted. It's not that he didn't like Skeppy but he wasn't prepared at all for the sudden confession.  
"I uh- I don't know," he whispered, not knowing what to do. Skeppy was a good friend and there's no way he wanted to make Skeppy sad, but he genuinely did not know what to say.  
"Is that a no?" Skeppy asked with a tint of disappointment in his voice. He had made Skeppy upset.  
"No, Skeppy, no. I just can't answer now. I don't know when I can but please don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad. 'Geppy," he said, hoping he didn't sound too unsure.  
"Can I wait for your response, then? Or do you want me to not think about this?" Skeppy asked. It was difficult. He felt like he was leading Skeppy on. Maybe he was, but that was a thing for another day. He took a deep breath.  
"Wait for me, please. For now, I'll go to bed. Have a good night Skeppy," He ended the call before Skeppy could answer. It was rude, sure, but he was close to breaking down and didn't want Skeppy to feel bad for him.

He closed his computer and sat on his bed. Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about what Skeppy said. His best friend liked him and he didn't realize it before. They had been flirting with each other for a long time, but he never thought it was anything genuine.  
He sighed and fell on his back. It was difficult to stomach the thought that he had given Skeppy false hope. He liked Skeppy, but he wasn't sure if it was the same kind that Skeppy felt for him. If only it was easy to know.  
He put his arm over his eyes. It was calming to not see. He didn't have to remember anything. Maybe tomorrow Skeppy would say it was a prank or something. With that Bad fell asleep.

For his pain, none of his problems had disappeared while he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad realizes his feelings??? No way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short.  
> A lot of things have happened in the past few weeks for me and I've been kinda down but hey I'm getting better :D

Bad woke up in the morning, as usual. He took Rat out on a walk and ate some breakfast. He didn't dare to look at his phone. After what happened yesterday he felt like he was obliged to talk to Skeppy now. And it wasn't exactly a bad thing, he talked to Skeppy every day.   
But now there was something between them. It was Skeppy's feelings.   
Bad groaned at the thought. Skeppy wasn't all that smart, confessing all out of the blue. Maybe he could turn Skeppy down. It would be all good, right? But what if he did like Skeppy. Then he would be the dumb one. He sighed and got up to get to his computer. He couldn't ignore Skeppy all day.  
There were messages from Skeppy.  
"Hey bad. U up to play Minecraft?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Baaaaaaaddd"

He did feel like playing. Maybe it would help him with his feelings.  
"When can we play? I'm free right now", he answered, already booting up his game.  
"now" Skeppy replied  
He played bedwars with Skeppy, somehow doing not bad. They had a good time just laughing and joking. They also chatted about various topics.   
Skeppy was joking around, making Bad laugh. Honestly, he was laughing too hard but he had been so worried about things lately that it was good to laugh for once. Skeppy seemed amused at the fact that Bad was dying because of a dumb joke.  
Bad took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was happy to have a friend like Skeppy. 

They played for a while more before Skeppy had to go. After that Bad sat there, scrolling through his socials. He didn't have anything to do until the evening and nothing looked interesting. That was until he saw some fanart of him and Skeppy. It was rather questionable, to say the least. And there's no way he'd do things like that with Skeppy. 

But the more he thought about it, the more it made him question. If he were to date Skeppy they would kiss and cuddle, right? And maybe even more. The thought made him blush. No way was he thinking that. Somehow he felt like a sinner. Skeppy wouldn't be happy with this. Before he could start thinking again he got up and went to Rat. It's never a bad time to take her out. The whole walk he was thinking about Skeppy. Ha was rather good looking and he was nice to Bad. He had a cute laugh.

Bad looked at the ground. He probably liked Skeppy like that, yeah. But how would he say it? It would be awkward to say it, and even if they started dating they couldn't be close to each other. There were so many things to worry about that he felt like he was about to explode.  
He was interrupted by his phone ringing.


	3. Skeppy's suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy has some interesting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter let's go!!  
> Kinda want to practice writing so I'll get better but like, that takes time :/  
> Anyway, what shall Bad do now? Who knows.

Bad let his phone buzz for a while, wondering if it would be worth it to answer. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone right now. Still, the caller wasn't giving up so he had no choice.  
It was Skeppy. 

Bad raised the phone to his ear. "Hello? "  
"Bad! Guess what," Skeppy yelled, causing Bad to flinch. Rat jumped a bit at the sudden movement.  
"Uh, Skeppy it's not really a good time right now. I'm walking Rat," he said and looked at Rat, giving her an apologetic look.  
"Again? Didn't you walk her in the morning already? Anyway, it's important Bad! You have to listen"  
"Let me get home first, please. I'll call you then," Bad sighed. There was no chance he could get time to think about things at this rate.  
"Okay, be quick!" Skeppy yelled and ended the call.  
Bad hurried home. He did get kind of interested in what Skeppy was going to announce. He had a few ideas but none of them felt like Skeppy. He took his phone and flopped on his bed, calling Skeppy. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Bad you ready to hear the news?"  
"Yep, I hope it's something good. If it isn't I'll be mad," he said, half-joking.  
"Oh, it's good. Long story short I'm coming to you!"  
"What?" Bad took a second to understand what Skeppy said. Coming to him? Now of all times.

"Yeah. I'll be meeting relatives and I realized that it's close to where you live. So I decided that I'll come to meet you. Of course, if you don't want to that's fine but like, we can actually meet up this time," Skeppy said, clearly excited at the thought.

Bad went silent. Meet up with Skeppy? Right after he realized he liked him. This felt too good to be true.  
"You're not filming, are you?" Bad asked, very skeptical about it all.  
"Of course not! The fans don't even have to know if you don't want them to. We can keep it between us," he answered, clearly having thought of this before.  
"I don't think I can stop you from coming here even if I wanted," Bad smiled, feeling more relaxed.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be there from tomorrow onwards. Not sure when I'll leave though"

"Wait, tomorrow?" Bad practically yelled. He had thought of Skeppy coming in a week or so. Not a day. That was sudden which was not a surprising thing coming from Skeppy.  
"Yeah haha. I kinda only found out today. Hope it's okay with you," Skeppy laughed.  
Bad huffed. Did Skeppy expect him to be ready? He was everything but that.  
"Where are you staying?" Bad asked after collecting himself for a bit.  
"My relatives maybe? I could stay at yours if you are okay with it. No pressure though"  
Bad sat there taking it all in. Skeppy staying at his place. His room. Way too good to be true, surely.

"You can stay here. No problem," Bad said without thinking. When he realized his mistake it was too late. Skeppy was already happily explaining what they would do when he came. Now there was a new problem he had to deal with. Somehow it was always Skeppy who caused him these problems.


End file.
